Germany x Italy
by Invaderdoom78
Summary: Germany x Italy ChibiItaly x Holy Roman Empire


Germany, Japan, Terra, who looks like me but had a Native American skin tone, her sholder lenght brown hair parted in the middle was pulled into a pony tail, and brown eye's she wore a cowboy hat, a marron shirt with sleeves down to her elbows tucked into kakhi colored skinny jeans with a black belt around her waist big oval belt buckle, brown cowgirl boots, and a turquoise choker neckless made out of long and thin beads with an alligator tooth attached to it and spoke with a country accent, and I were sitting by the fire on the island that the Axis Powers were stuck on, it was raining slightly so Italy had decided to sleep in the make-shift tent Germany had made earlier. We were roasting marshmallows while my Vulpix kept the fire going strong, and Germany and Japan discussed war tactics.  
"Hey do any of ya'll know who Holy Roman Empire is?" Terra asked pulling her burnt marshmallow out of the fire and eating it  
"I do not berieve so" Japan said  
"Nien, vhy do jou ask?" Germany asked  
"When me, Terra, and Italy were picking fruit in the jungle Italy had mentioned something about his first love and how he promised to return after he went to war with France I think" I said pulling out my marshmallow "but he never came back, leaving Italy heart broken" I ate my marshmallow and saw that Germany was starting to become angry with a twing of jelousy mixed in  
"What do you think happened to him?" Japan asked  
"Well I feel like he's probably dead or being held prisoner" Terra said as Italy came out of his tent and sat next to Germany  
"Ve, I hope you saved me some" Italy said picking up a stick  
"There's plenty left" Terra said throwing the bag to Italy  
"Grazie"  
"Hey Italy what did Holy Roman Empire look like?" Terra asked  
"Let's-a see he had short blond hair blue eye's, wore black and was kind of scary"  
"Vhy did he leave?" Germany asked looking over at the small Italian  
"He said he wanted to be the strongest country is the world"  
"For some reason that remind me of you Germany" I said as vupix hopped on my lap  
We sat in silence for a couple minuets before Germany and Japan stood up, after sencing people near by.  
"It zeems zhey're here" Germany said pushing off his jacket  
"Hai I agree" Japan said  
"Say what" Italy said oblivious to what was happening  
The two country's pulled out their wepons an Italy began waving his white flag franticly, while Terra and I just sat by the fire. Up on the cliffs stood America, Britain, France, China, and Russia stood, America full of confidence as always.  
"Ha, ha, ha, listen to me in my total hero voice, guy's" America shouted then pointed at China "China I choose you"  
China then jumped off of the cliff before attacking Japan and Germany knocking them both to the ground with his wok, ignoring Terra and me considering whether or not to attack Italy. I sighed and saw the others coming down from the cliff and America gasped dramatically when he saw me.  
"Germany how dare you try and corrupt this poor American girl" America said grabbing me and pulling me with him back to the allies  
"Come now America I'm sure she has the blood of many other country's flowing in 'er vains" France said as Italy hid behind Germany  
"Yeah but that's probably there from a long time ago"  
"Actually my great grandmother is from Great Britain" I said  
"Ha, you see she's not a pure American" Britain said pulling me over to him  
"Come on now you two stop fighting over this poor girl" China said as vupix walked over to us "seriously it makes you seem like a couple of creepy pedophiles"  
Britain and America momentarily stopped fighting to look over at China, but continued after a couple seconds each pulling on one of my arms, both yelling at each other. Vulpix and Russia had gotten tired of the bickering so Vulpix used a fire spin on America and Russia hit Britain on the head with his iron pipe and pulled me away from the two holding me close to him.  
"Are you alright Jennifer?" Russia asked holding me at arms length  
"Yeah, I'm fine" I said  
"You two should be ashamed of your selves" France said putting a hand on my shoulder "making a poor girl feel like she's about to be raped" France pulled me a little closer to him and gave me a red rose "I am sorry about those two"  
"Thank you" I said taking the rose "and where were you three!" I pointed at Germany and Japan "why weren't you helping me?"  
"I'd rather not get involved" Japan said sitting up  
"And you need to learn to defend jour self" Germany said standing up, Italy still hiding behind him  
"I hate you" I said glaring at the tall german  
Just then Couage, from Courage the Cowardly Dog, came running by carrying Muriel fallowed by Stella, Eustace's neice she had long orange hair, dark blue green eye's, wearing a orchid colored half tanktop over a see through light pink longsleeve shirt, a medium orchid colored skirt over dark pink stokings and brown boots, fallowing with her pet blue turantula, Archie, sitting on her shoulder. When Courage, Muriel, and Stella were out of sight Katz calmy walked past us with his theme music playing with no sorce of were it was coming from to be found.  
"Katz you leave Corage alone!" Terra shouted jumping up from her seat  
"You'd think he'd given up after he started dating Stella" I said as Courage passed us again but in the water this time on a boat made out of old logs rowing as fast as he could as Katz fallowed closely in a speed boat  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Run away" America shouted as he as the other Allies ran away  
"What the herr was that?" Japan asked as we all sat back down where we were originally  
"Who knows" Germany said  
"Well I'm-a going back to sleep. Good night every one" Italy said laying down on the sand  
"Ya'll wanna know what I think about Holy Roman Empire" Terra said after a long moment of scilence  
"Vhat" Germany said  
"I can't help but feel like you and him are the same person"  
"What makes you say that?" Japan asked  
"I don't know it's just a feeling I have"  
"I have that feeling too. Plus geographically speaking the area that made up the Holy Roman Empire had eventually turned into Germany, and besides don't you have feelings for Italy?" I asked looking over at Germany  
"Yeah and didn't you tell Italy you loved him in German when Britain told him that you were only pretending to be Italy's friend" Terra said  
We all looked at Germany as he stared into the fire, waiting for him to answer.  
"...Jes" Germany said quietly poking at the fire with his marshmallow stick blushing slightly most likely out of embarrassment  
"Do you think there is any proof of it?" Japan asked  
"We could probably find somethin' at Purssia or Austria's house" Terra said  
"So it's settled in the morning we start our investigation" I said  
"How are jou going to do zat vhen ve're stuck on zhis island?" Germany asked  
"The same way we got on it" Terra said laying back on the sand "Lapras" she covered her face with her hat  
After that everyone, besides Germany, layed on the sand going to sleep. As everyone was asleep Germany was going over everything that had happened in his head along with his feelings for the small Italian who was sleeping a couple inches away from him. Germany took off his jacket and covered Italy with it when he saw the smaller man was shivering. Sighing Germany laid back on the sand, hands behind his head, looking up at the night sky, smiling gently when he felt Italy curl up next to his side. In the morning we all woke up once the sun was in the sky all of us dusting the sand off of us, Lapras swimming close to the shore. Gathering up the little supplies we had and climbed onto Lapras as she took off into the ocean heading towards land, Terra and I talking about what to do when we got to land, and Italy sat at the back of Lapras talking about anything and everything with Germany. When we got to land all of us got off of Lapras an she swam off to join the rest of her pod, and Terra and I took off, Terra heading for Purssia house and me heading for Austria's house and the others heading back to their homes.  
"Hey Germany" Italy said running after the German "since we got off that island I thought it would be nice if I could cook something for you"  
"Alright, but I need to go shopping first" Germany said as Italy caught up to him  
"That's ok. We can go to the super market together" Italy said grabbing Germany's hand dragging him towards the super market, not letting go of his hand  
When they got there both country's grabbed a basket and walked through the store grabbing what ever they needed along with some cat and dog food. When they were done Germany and Italy stood in line waiting to buy their food when they saw Romano and Spain walking in there direction. When Italy saw his big brother he began waving trying to get his attention, much to Germany's dismay.  
"Romano it's so good to see you" Italy said when his brother and Spain got over to them "I've missed you" Italy hugged his brother who tried to get out of his grasp  
"Damnet Veneziano, I don't need any of your hug therapy" Romano said getting away from his younger brother "and what are you doing here with this potato bastard!"  
"Oh come on Romano why can't you be nice to my friend?" Italy asked  
"Because he's a potato eating bastard that's why!"  
"Come on Romano let's go" Spain said grabbing hold of Romano and draging him away  
"Alrighty then I'll see you later" Italy said waving goodbye to his brother  
When the two were done shopping they headed back to Gemany's house, Germany carrying most of the bags. When Germany opened the door to his home his three dogs rushed out to greet their master and Italy, fallowing the two into the kitchen, waiting patiently for the two to finish putting the groceries away. Once they were all put away Italy began making the pasta for Germany and himself, while Germany gave food to his dogs Blackie, a german shepherd, Berlitz, a doberman, and Aster, a golden retriever and Italy's cats Pookie, a light brown kitten, Gino, a light brown tabby with darker spots on his head and back, and Ludwig, a gray serios looking cat with blue eyes and a ribbon collar modeled after the German flag.  
"I don't know how I let jou talk me into letting jou keep jour cats here vith jou?" Germany said putting the pets food away  
"Oh come on Germany. They're so cute and fluffy" Italy said picking up the gray cat "and Ludwig here remind me of you" Italy held the cat closer to the german "come on pet him"  
Sighing Germany gave the grey cat in front of him a quick pet before Italy went back to working on the pasta he was cooking only making a mess when he started working on the sauce. Seeing the mess Germany grabbed a wet cloth and began obsessively cleaning it up, making sure the counter was sparkly clean. When Italy was done he set the table that was in the kitchen and served the pasta evenly, along with getting Germany a bottle of the beer from the case they had just bought. They both sat down and started eating Italy chating away about things they could do after they were done eating and taking the dogs out for a walk.  
"Vell I heard zere vas a scary movie on tonight" Germany said taking a drink of his beer "but I doubt it vould be somezhing jou vould like"  
"Ve, what makes you say that?" Italy asked  
"Vell jou alvay's run avay vhen ever jou come across somezing zhat iz, unplesent"  
"Oh come on Germany I can handle it, really"  
"Alright"  
"Yay"  
They sat in scilence until they finished eating and then cleaned up, Germany putting everything back where it should be, and Italy got all three dogs on their leashes. Locking the door behind him Germany and Italy took off walking to the nearest park, Italy walking Aster and carrying a poop bag, and Germany walking Blackie and Berlitz who were egar to be outside. Everything was peaceful until a chubby squirrel ran by and Berlitz started going crazy trying to chase after the squirrel, running at it full speed trying to get out of Germany's iron grip on his leash.  
"Nein Berlitz. Leave zhe squirel alone" Germany said pulling on the leash  
The only thing that it had accomplished was Berlitz running around Germany and Italy's legs wrapping the leash tightly around their legs pulling the two close together, making them lose their balance. Subconsciously Germany wrapped his arm's around Italy, holding him close as they fell.  
"Stupid dog" Germany grumbled looking below him seeing Italy looking up at him, eye's open  
A few moments of silence passed as the two stared at eachother, both blushing unsure of what they should do. Eventualy Germany managed to get both of their legs out of the leash and helped Italy to his feet.  
"Sorry about zat" Germany said grabbing Berlitz and Blackies leashes  
"That's ok" Italy said grabbing Aster's leash and poop bag "it was an accident"  
"Right"  
They began walking again and didn't head back home until it was started to get dark. When they got back home Italy started making popcorn while Germany found the channel that the movie was on.  
"Ve, alrighty then. I have the popcorn" Italy said sitting next to Germany of the couch "oh and I grabbed you a beer" Italy handed Germany the beer  
"Zhank's Italy" Germany said taking the bottle sitting back in the chair  
About half way through the movie Germany noticed that Italy was shaking and holding a pillow close to his chest, so he put a hand on Italy's shoulder causing him to jump.  
"Hey Italy are jou alright?" Germany asked turning slightly to face the Italian  
"Of course I am Germany" Italy said shaking nervously  
"Are jou sure?" Germany asked not believing Italy for a minute  
Germany turned his attention back to the movie, but kept his hand on the Italian's shoulder. Gino then jumped up on to the couch next to Italy, who shrieked like a little girl and jumped onto Germany's lap clinging onto him tightly. Sighing Germany clicked off the T.V. and wrapped his arm's protectivly around Italy trying to calm him down.  
"Italy vould jou like to sleep in my bed vith me tonight?" Germany asked blushing slightly not looking at the small Italian  
"Are you serious Germany?" Italy asked surprised  
"Jes, vell I don't vant jou running into my room and jumping on me in zhe middle of zhe night"  
"Grazie, Germany" Italy said as the two stood up  
The two men walked towards Germany's room together and changed into what they sleep in, Germany's being his boxers and his black tank top and Italy's wearing nothing.  
"Good night Germany" Italy said crawling into Germany's bed  
"Gute nacht, Italy" Germany said crawling into his bed next to Italy  
Soon after they fell asleep, and Germany could feel Italy shaking next to him, so he wrapped his arm's tightly and protectively around Italy, hoping to get some sleep. It worked, almost immediately after Germany wrapped his arm's around the smaller man, Italy calm down and began snoring softly snuggling into Germany's chest. They both slept peacefully until the sun rose into the sky and Germany woke up, feeling Italy laying on top of him, his arm's still wrapped around the Italian. Sighing he gently removed Italy from on top of his chest, being careful not to wake him and got dressed for the day and heading into his kitchen to make breakfast for the two of them. About thirty minuets later Italy awoke to the smells of coffee and sausage so he got dressed and went downstairs.  
"Morning Germany" Italy said happily walking into the kitchen  
"Good morning Italy" Germany said pouring himself a cup of coffee  
They both sat down at the table in the kitchen after Germany opened the back door for the dogs, so they could run around in the fenced in back yard. They both sat in silence as they eat their breakfast, keeping Ludwig from eating the sausage in the middle of the table. When they were done the two countries cleaned up the kitchen, planing on what they were going to do for the rest of the day. Once everything was cleaned up and put away, there was a frantic knock on the front door, so Italy went to answer it. When he got to the door he looked through the window that was on the top of the door seeing me and Terra on the other side, so he let us in.  
"Hey guy's what brings you here?" Italy asked after we came in  
"Close the door. Close the door" I said franticly closing the door quickly  
"Why what's wrong?" Italy asked  
"Purssia and Romano are on our tails" Terra said peaking out a window that was by the door "they've been after us ever since they found out about our Holy Roman Empire mission"  
"We had to hide out at Russia's house for the night" I said  
"How did Romano find out?"  
"He over heard us talking about it with France" I said as Germany walked over to us  
"I'm half afraid to ask vhy jou are here" Germany said  
"Were here because we've found out stuff about Holy Rome that y'all are gonna wanna hear" Terra said as we all walked into the living room  
"What did you find" Italy asked  
I reached into the bag that was on my back and pulled out a photo "I found this in Austria's attic" I handed it to Germany "it's a picture of Holy Rome before he left"  
"And I found" Terra said pulling a picture out of the bag I was carrying "a picture of Germany that was taken about a week after Purssia found ya" she handed her picture to Germany and Italy  
The two compared the two pictures together and Germany's eye's widened slightly. The pictures were almost identical, both nations had short blond hair, blue eyes, their facial features were similar, and they both had the same expressions on their faces, the only difference was they were wearing different outfits  
"Wait isn't France jour brozher?" Germany asked Italy  
"Yes, why?" Italy asked  
"Vell if he's jour brozher zhen vhy did he try to kill Holy..." Germany started before Terra inturupted him  
"The answer to that is France just knocked Holy Rome unconscious and left" Terra said  
"Apperently France knew about Italy's crush on Holy Rome and couldn't bring himself to kill the young nation and hurt his little brother in the process" I said  
"And I also found this picture at Prussia's house" Terra said pulling out a framed picture of Sir Roman Empire next to Germania "look at how much you look like Germania Germany"  
"She's right you two look a lot a like" Italy said taking the picture from Terra "except his hair is longer"  
"And because of that reason Prussia decided to name you after your grandfather, since you had no memory of who you were when he found you" I said looking over at Germany  
"When did Prussia find Germany?" Italy asked  
"You're going to love this" Terra said  
"Prussia found Germany like two day's after Holy Rome's supposed death" I said air quoting death "with a push broom and a puppy Aster"  
"Vhy vould I have a push broom?" Germany asked  
"Because that's the gift I gave to Holy Rome before he left" Italy said looking at Germany  
"Are jou serious?" Germany asked looking over at Italy who looked like he was about to cry "hey Italy are jou alright?"  
Italy didn't answer, he just started crying and wrapped his arm's tightly around Germany, burring his face in to the German's chest. Wrapping his arm's around Italy, Germany did his best to comfort the Italian, rubbing his back, until his mind became flooded with memory's of Chibitalia from his point of view. Placing a hand on his head Germany stumbled back onto his couch, Italy immediately rushing to his side franticaly asking what was wrong, and Terra and I sitting on the other side of Germany.  
"Hey Germany are you alright?" Italy asked placing a hand on the Germans shoulder  
"I'm fine" Germany said taking his hand off of his head and taking a deep breath "I was just over taken with memories of a young Italy"  
"Are you serious?" I asked  
"Jes"  
"Well me and Terra are going to step into the other room so you two can talk" I said as the two of us went into the kitchen  
"Italy I am sorry" Germany said leaning forward, his arm's resting on his lap  
"For what?" Italy asked  
"For breaking the promise I made to you before I left for war"  
"But Germany, you didn't break your promise" Italy said as Germany straitened up to look at the smaller man next to him "you did return after the war, even if you didn't remember the promise you made when we were younger"  
"Hm, I guess jou're right Italy" Germany said with a small smile  
"But there's something that I want to ask you Germany"  
"Vhat iz it Italy?"  
"When you left you said you would always love me, no matter how many years went by. Is that still true?"  
Sighing Germany tried to find the right way to put his thoughts into words. Standing up Germany pulled Italy to his feet, and pulled him into a tight embrace, afraid that if he let go he would lose Italy forever.  
"It's still true Italy, I've been in love vith jou since the moment I saw jou jump out of zhat crate saying jou vere zhe tomato fairy"  
"Really?" Italy asked looking up at Germany with happy tears in his eye's  
"Jes"  
Germany whipped away the tears that had spilled from Italy's eyes and lifted his head until their lips met in a gentle kiss. Soon Italy was wrapping his arm's around Germany's neck, thus deepening the kiss and giving Germany the chance to slide one of his hands lower almost reaching Italy's ass. Unfortunately for Germany, Romano and Prussia burst through the front door, Romano not at all happy with the image that greeted him.  
"You fucking potato bastard!" Romano said angerly as Germany and Italy broke their kiss to look at him "how dare you take advantage of my brother!"  
Romano was about to murder Germany, but I tackled him from behind knocking him to the ground right before Spain, Japan, and Greece walked through the door.  
"Are we interrupting something?" Japan asked  
"No" Prussia said walking over to his brother placing a hand on his shoulder "so zhis his vhy you vere asking about so many questions about West"  
"Sure was" Terra said looking down at me and Romano "uh Spain, I think ya might wanna save yer boyfriend before Jennifer here smothers him in the floor"  
"You're probably right" Spain said pulling me off of Romano "hey Romano are you alright?"  
"Yeah I'm fine, but I'm still gonna kill the potato bastard for touching my brother" Romano said as Spain pulled him to his feet "and them I'm gonna kill those two for putting that idea in his head" he pointed at me and Terra  
"No they didn't Romano" Italy said still holding onto Germany "I love Germany and they had nothing to do with this"  
"That is wonderful" Japan said as Greece put his hand's on Japan's shoulder's "I am happy for both of you"  
"So I'm guessing we should go" Spain said grabbing Romano and throwing him over his shoulder "come on Romano let's go home"  
"What? No!" Roamano said struggling to get free "put me down you bastard!"  
"So West what are you going to do now?" Prussia asked as Germany brushed his brothers hand off of his shoulder  
"First all, ask vhy jou are here, brother?" Germany asked looking at his brother  
"Oh no reason. I just vant to do vhat normal big brozhers do vhen zhere little brozhers starts dating"  
"And now your leaving" Terra said grabbing Prussia's arm pulling him after her with no trouble  
"Mein gott you're strong" Prussia said trying to get out of the iron grip on his wrist  
"Well I live on a farm and do all of the heavy stuff myself, along with gator wrestling" Terra said kicking Purssia out the door and closing and locking the front door "that takes care of that"  
"Why do you do all the heavy stuff your self?" Italy asked  
"Because my big brother is a slacker, my baby sis is too young to do anything more then feeding the animals and collecting the chickens egg's, Granny's to old, my mom works on the animal rescue center she started, and none of the animal's, except our dog's, like our trust my dad, after I was able to walk"  
"Vhat makes jou zhink zhe animal's don't trust jour dad?" Germany asked  
"The chicken attack him, the llama's spit on him, and every other animal tense up and run from him. Oh, and the goats try to head butt him in his nuts"  
"Werr that sounds, interesting" Japan said "so now that you two are a couple what are you praning to do?"  
"I was going to go back home and grab the rest of my stuff and move in" Italy said  
"I have an idea" Greece said "how about we go on a double date sometime"  
"Oh, that sounds like fun. We should do it some time soon, I'm going to go get my stuff now" Italy said kissing Germany on the cheek before heading out the door "ok I'll be back in a little while"  
Italy left and Germany placed a hand on his cheek where Italy had kissed him, and gave a small smile and said "Since jou're here Japan I suggest ve go over some battle plans"  
"Werr actually..." Japan said before being interrupted by Greece  
"It's alright, we can go on our picnic later today" Greece said  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes go a head I'll wait for you down here"  
"And watch Ghost Adventures with us" I said as Terra and I sat on Germany's couch  
Germany and Japan were about to walk upstairs to Germany's office when the phone rang. We all looked at the phone for a couple seconds before Germany answered the phone eye's widening at who was on the other end.  
"That was Italy wasn't it?" Japan asked after Germany hung up  
"Jes, he said zhat Britain and America ambushed him vhen he was leaving his house" Germany said  
"Did he say who's house he's at?" I asked staning up  
"It sounded like he vas at America's house"  
"Well then come on y'all lets go save Italy" Terra said as she stood up  
"Nein, it may be too dangerous for jou two"  
"Don't mader we're still goin'. Right Jen?"  
"Right Terra" I said  
"I'm not getting rid of jou two am I?" Germany asked  
"No" Terra and I said in unison  
"Alright, but stay close to me"  
"Are you guy's coming with us?" I asked Japan and Greece  
"We sharr see" Japan said  
"So no then" Terra said as Germany, Terra, and I walked out the door and booked it towards America's house  
When we got there the three of us hid in the bushes, peaking in the living room window. In the living room we saw the Allies an Canada surrounding Italy, who was tied to a chair, looking as happy as ever.  
"So what should we do with him?" We heard America ask through the glass  
"I think we should hold him hostage" China said  
"Do really you think that will work?" Britain askes  
"I do not know"  
"Well, we should lock him up until we decide what to do, da" Russia said  
"So were should we put him?" France asked ruffling his little brothers hair slightly  
"Just lock him in one of the empty rooms and I'll have Tony guard the door" America said  
"No need. I can do it"  
"You sure dude?"  
"Yes it won't be a problem"  
France left the room carrying Italy, while the others sat in the living room trying to figure out what to do.  
"So whada we do?" Terra asked in a whisper as the three of us crouched lower into the bushes  
"I know. Me and Terra distract the Allies and you go save Italy, while you go in the back door" I said  
"I don't zhink zhat iz a good idea" Germany said  
"To bad, cause we're doin' it" I said as Terra and I walked up to America's door and knocked  
Sighing Germany made his way to the back door, waiting for someone to open the front door.  
"Hey dudetts what bring's you here?" America asked after opening the door  
"We're board and Germany's not home" Terra said as America let us into his house  
"Hey dudes guess who showed up!" America said as the three of us walked into the living room and as Germany broke in through the back door  
"Hey guy's" I said walking over to the couch where Canada was sitting "scooch over Canada"  
"Jennifer who are you talking to?" China asked  
"I am talking to my buddy Canada" I said sitting next to Canada putting an arm around his shoulder  
As we were talking Germany was sneaking his way around the inside of America's house trying to find Italy. Thinking he heard voices Germany quietly snuck into a hall closet, unsure of if it was coming from a room or the hall, listening intently at the voices.  
"So Italy why were Jennifer and Terra asking around about your old friend Holy Rome?" France asked  
"Oh, they were trying to find out if Holy Rome and Germany are the same person" Italy said  
"So are they?"  
"Yeah. And now that know about it, Germany and I have started a romantic relationship"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, but Romano tried killing Germany when he saw us kissing"  
"Interesting. I'll be right back Italy I need to use the restroom, I'll ask Tony if he can guard you" France said as Germany heard a door open "Tony can you do me a small favor and guard the door while I use the restroom. Merci Tony" a door shut and footsteps could be heard walking in Germany's direction "alright Germany I know you are here"  
Sighing Germany stepped out of the closet and stood in front of France.  
"Vhat do jou vant France?" Germany asked glaring at the French man in front of him  
"Nothing I just want to talk to you about Italy" France said  
"Vhat about?"  
"About your relationship"  
"And vhy vould jou care about zhat?"  
"Because I am Italy's big brother, I just want to make sure he is safe and you can be trusted"  
"Of course he is safe"  
"Oui true, but how do I know you can be trusted"  
"Do you hear that?" Britain asked  
"Hear what" Russia asked looking over at Britain  
"I thought I heard someone talking above us, and it sounded like Germany"  
"Why would Germany be here?" I asked  
"Because we captured Italy, again" America said  
"Should we investigate?" China asked  
"And do what if Germany is up there?" Terra asked  
"I don't know" Britain said talking towards the steps "try and capture him as well, I suppose"  
"It's worth a try, da" Russia said fallowing Britain  
"Come on guy's let's go get Germany" America said  
"We should probably split up" China said as everyone except me, Terra, and Canada walked up the steps  
"This should be fun" I said standing up  
"We should go and watch" Terra said standing up and helping Canada to his "yer comin' with us Canada"  
"Alright" Canada said as the three of us walked up the steps  
When we got to the top we started looking for the Allies, or Germany. Thinking we heard Germany the three of us ran down the hall, until we came upon France and Britain doing their best to surround Germany.  
"Hey guy's, what are you doing?" I asked walking up to them  
"Trying to trap Germany" Britain said  
"How's that goin' for y'all?" Terra asked  
"Not so well" France said as Italy popped out of the room he was in  
"Germany" Italy said walking out of the room  
"Italy" Germany said when Italy walked up to him and wrapped his arm's around the German  
"Canada" I said making the others look at me  
"Jennifer" France said  
"Yes?"  
"Go stand in the corner"  
"Ok" I said standing in the courner  
"Turn around" Britain said making a rotating motion with his hand  
"Ok" I said turning around  
"Wait where did Germany and Italy go?" Britain asked looking around  
"I don't know, why weren't you watching them?" France asked  
"Come on guy's, fighing won't solve anything" Canada said  
"Canada's right, we need to find them"  
"You should split up again" Terra said as I saw Germany and Italy run out the door throught the window that was next to me "are they gone?"  
"Yup" I said as France ran by again "France I have to pee can I get out of the corner?"  
"Oui" France said before disappearing soon fallowed closely by Britain  
Germany and Italy ran as fast as they could, Germany half dragging the small Italian, until they reached Germany's house and were safely locked in.  
"Well that was fun" Italy said  
"How did jou let America and Britain kidnap jou?" Germany asked  
"I was walking out of my house and they jumped out of my bushes and throw a bag over me before I could do anything"  
"Are jou alright?" Germany asked pulling Italy into a hug  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Italy said hugging the German back "you have a muscular chest Germany"  
"Do jou know vhy zhat iz?"  
"Because you don't skip out on training"  
"Jes" Germany said pulling Italy into a passionate kiss, while gently rubbing the curl the in Italy's curl, knowing full well what it would do  
Gasping Italy tightened his grip on Germany and breaking the kiss, as his curl was continually stroked.  
"If you vant me to stop, tell me and I will" Germany said moving his attention from Italy's curl, to his neck placing gental kisses along the delecate skin  
Italy made no attempt to stop the German, just moving one of his hands to the back of Germany's head, tangeling his fingers in the blond hair. Once again the moment was ruined by Prussia, who came bursting through the front door looking beat up. Thankfully Germany had pulled away before Prussia saw anything.  
"Vhat zhe hell Prussia!" Germany shouted angerly  
"Hungery just beat the crap out of me" Prussia panted while running away from the door  
"Why would she beat you up?" Italy asked  
"I don't know. One minuet I was chasing Nyx around messing with her, when Hungery comes out of no where and beat me with her frying pan and America punched me in the face"  
"So vhat are jou doing here?" Germany asked  
"Because she's after me" Prussia said as Hungery and Austria walked through the door  
"You son of a bitch" Hungery growled holding up her frying pan "how dare you try and attack Nyx with your crotch cloth"  
"Protect me west" Prussia said cowering behind his brother  
"Wait Italy what are doing with Germany?" Austria asked placing his hand on Hungery's shoulder's  
"We started dating this morning" Italy said making Hungery's face light up  
"Are you serious?" Hungery asked  
"Yes"  
"That is wonderful"  
"It really is" Austria said  
"It just proves that Germany is so much more awsome then Prussia"  
"Zhat is not true" Prussia said popping up from behind the couch, no one realizing he had crawled behind it "I am ten times more awsome zhen West"  
"Then why don't have a boy or girlfriend? I mean your brother has one and everyone in the bad touch trio has one, but you"  
"Fine I'll prove to you zhat I'm awsome" Prussia said walking over to the door "I'm going to go out and get a girlfriend" Prussia left running down the street  
"We should go now Hungery" Austria said grabbing Hungery's hand  
"Alright I'll see you later Italy" Hungery said as the two left  
"Is it so much to ask for five minuets alone vith mien boyfriend?" Germany asked looking at Italy "is it?"  
"No, everyone just has bad timing. How about we try again later tonight" Italy said  
"Alright" Germany said smiling


End file.
